Studying Seduction
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: Hermione is volunteered by McGonagall to help Theo at his worst subject... Runes. Upon meeting, Hermione forsees an oppotunity to fulfill one of her naughtiest fantasies... a no strings attached naughty romp in the library. Theo, bigoted pureblood, is vehemently denying her advances but Theo didn't realize that she also studies seduction.


_A/N: this was a theomione i wrote for SlytherinPrincessNurse1994._

Head Girl Hermione Granger walked into the Hogwarts library, as if someone had put lead in her shoes. She didn't like what she was about to do, especially given the subject matter, but she would do anything Professor McGonagall asked of her.

She needed to remember that promotion of house unity was paramount. After all, she couldn't very well say no when she was the top student in Runes. So even if she hated the person she had been asked to tutor, she would do it. She looked around the expansive library for the Slytherin. She found him hidden in a corner. She walked over to him confidently.

Theodore Nott was your typical Slytherin. He was a privileged pureblood son of the Sacred Twenty Eight. He wore his mousey brown hair in a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. Whenever Hermione saw him she was reminded of a brunette Lucius Malfoy and it made her skin crawl. His eyes were glued to the pages of the book on the table in front of him. As she came to his table she cleared her throat nervously.

"Sit down Granger, I won't bite. " he said, not moving his eyes from the page. Hermione looked around before sheepishly dropping into the seat opposite him.

"Listen Theo, I don't like this anymore than you do but unfortunately for both of us you're bollocks at Runes. So here we are. Let's work on it and get it over with, shall we?" she said, letting her school bag drop onto the floor beside her chair.

Theo snapped his book closed and their eyes met. Blue stared into caramel.

"So what is the lesson again? I hardly pay attention in Runes." he announced, yawning and stretching.

"We were told to create a spell that mimics the effects of the Mirror of Erised, where the wand movement uses a rune from the Elder Futhark. We have to create the name of the spell, incantation, and a incantation to cancel the spell." she said, looking from him.

"Being the teacher's pet that you are I assume you've already finished yours?" he drawled, making his boredom obvious. Hermione nodded.

"I've done two." she stated quietly. Theo's eyes bulged slightly.

"Two? Salazar's sweet arse woman you are a glutton for punishment. I can hardly muster up the patience to make one and you made two? Bloody _hell_. Well then, let's see them." he exclaimed. She smirked.

"I'll show you one." she taunted, raising an eyebrow at him. He looked back at her and motioned with his hand for her to continue.

She pulled a small mirror from her bag and enlarged it wordlessly. It was now a full length free standing mirror between them.

" _Cordis tui_ " she said clearly. She performed a wand motion like a wonky cross and a purple light jetted from her wand. It hit the mirror and the mirror surface began to ripple.

As it settled she stared back at herself, dressed in a skimpier version of the Hogwarts uniform. The real Hermione scowled. After a moment, the mirror Hermione moved and walked until bookshelves came into view. Theo seemed to perk up as he watched the magic play out.

Mirror Hermione leaned back against the bookshelf, and reached her hand down to pull up the skimpy skirt. Real Hermione smirked at the flabbergasted look on Theo's face as Mirror Hermione's hand traveled further south to part her own delicate folds. Theo was paying rapt attention to Mirror Hermione. He didn't even notice the real Hermione taking off her robes.

The real Hermione was now taking off her jumper. That caught Theo's attention.

"What in the devil are you doing?" he asked, as she tossed her jumper onto the floor. She looked at him and he could practically feel the desire pouring from her stare. It made his palms sweat.

"Is it getting hot in here? Or is it just you?" she asked, a smirk playing across her lips again as she fanned herself. She strode over to him seductively, swinging her hips provocatively.

Theo watched her as if she had gone mad. _Surely, this couldn't be happening_. He watched as she undid the buttons on her white button down until he had a clear view of abundant cleavage. She bent over his lap delicately and looked into his eyes while he looked down her shirt to the red lace cups of her bra. Theo averted his eyes. Hermione was having none of that. She grabbed his chin roughly and forced eye contact. She reached for his hands and placed them against her covered breasts.

"Don't you want me Theo?" she asked, drawing out his name. He jerked his hands back and stared up at her angrily.

"No. I don't. I am waiting for marriage, for my perfect pureblood wife. And I won't have you sullying my virgin rod for my future bride, with your muggle infested blood." he countered.

Hermione wouldn't be deterred. His words angered her but sometimes anger made for the hottest sex. She licked her lips and watched his eyes fall to them unconsciously. A smiled graced them as she bit her lip.

"I've always wanted a good, hot romp in the library. And I've seen you looking at me Theo…." she trailed off, taking off her shirt and tossing it into the distance.

Theo averted his eyes and tried to picture Snape in a negligee to counteract Hermione's assault on his sexual needs. She tossed her head back confidently and smiled as he could avert his eyes no longer. They really were impressive breasts. They looked to be toppling out of the bra she currently wore. He was sure he saw the beginnings of a nipple over the top of the lacy material.

"I've been watching you with disgust Granger, I can't help that you misread it as attraction."he mumbled, averting his gaze again. Hermione smiled.

Her lust filled eyes fell to the evidence of his body betraying his mind. A large tent was visible in his lap. Her smile grew to Chesire-cat-like. She had him right where she wanted him.

"I think you had better try convincing your cock of that because neither it or I am buying that line of centaur shit. I know you want me Theo. Just as badly as I want you. Your hairstyle may make my skin crawl, but the rest is certainly a sight to behold. And there is one sight I can't wait to see. Alright, come on out Little Theo." Hermione whispered, bending over his lap again to begin undoing his trousers and underpants.

Theo smacked her hands away and stood from the chair. He moved behind it, putting as much distance between the muggle-born and himself as possible. She smirked, unzipping her skirt and letting it fall. She held her arms out and locked their gazes. She stood before him in a red lace bra and golden colored lace knickers. Theo dug his fingernails into the wood of the chair in front of him. He was loathe to admit her body was a beautiful one. As much as he wanted to be the purest of pure blooded for his future wife in the coming years, Hermione Granger sure provided a tempting alternative.

The boy short knickers rested low on her hips and from his stance across the room he saw no visible hair. He shook his head to clear the traitorous thoughts.

 _Sexy or not she's still basically a muggle_. He thought.

He didn't even notice the witch sneak up behind sneakily reached her arms around his waist and unzipped his trousers, pushing them down, followed by his underpants. He jumped as he felt the cool library air against his bare skin. He turned around and stared at her angrily.

"Have you completely lost your _bloody_ mind?!" he shouted. Hermione shook her head.

"Not quite." she stated, her eyes roving over him like a lion eyeing a juicy gazelle.

Her eyes dipped lower and at the sight of his length, she dropped to her knees. She stroked his length, a good seven and a half inches, watching him. He had his eyes squeezed shut tight and his entire body tensed up like he was petrified. She licked his tip gently and she thought he was going to fly through the roof. She chuckled as she played with his balls, before continuing to stroke him.

Theo looked around, begging Madam Pince to come around a corner or a prefect to come and ask why they were out so late. But no one came to his rescue. Here he was, at the hands of a horny Head Girl. He squeezed his eyes shut tight as they would go and tried to pretend that it was his future wife, Miss Tracey Davis, pleasing him with her pouty red lips. He was trying to pretend that he was not getting blown by the nutter known as Hermione Granger.

"Oh would you relax pretty boy? At least give in and enjoy it." she mumbled as she took a breath from sucking on him.

"You're bloody mental." he whispered. She bit the head of him gently and he jumped again.

"Is it so wrong that I get turned on being in the library?" she asked, still stroking him languorously.

Theo was beyond thought . He hated to admit but her hand felt like velvet against the skin of his cock and her mouth felt like silk.

"You may have some bloody weird turn ons Granger but as long as you keep doing what you're doing with those perfect prissy lips of yours, I could give a hippogriff's feathered arse what you like to do in this library." he muttered as she licked the underside of him. He relaxed back against the small wooden chair.

Hermione sucked him faster every time she came up for air, combined with her soft stroking. She looked up at him to see a look of relaxed abandon on his face as his left hand fidgeted. She stopped sucking and tapped his thigh. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her.

"Are you wanting to fist a hand in my hair? Don't be shy. You can if you want. It won't bother me." she said, before swallowing him back into her mouth.

He slowly reached his hand out and placed it on the back of her head experimentally. She moaned in approval and he tightened his fingers around a few strands of hair. She moaned louder. Staring down at her like this made him feel powerful. He decided to enjoy it as she continued to lick and suck his rod.

As he drew near he tightened his grip on her hair. Hermione massaged his balls and felt them tighten up. He began lightly thrusting himself into her mouth and his breathing became heavier and heavier. Sweat gathered on his brow as he drew ever nearer. She sped up just so and he tried to push her away. She grabbed onto his legs and forced his cock into her mouth so she could swallow. He shuddered in climax as he emptied onto her tongue.

With each dying thrust she stroked him gently until he stopped. She pulled him out of her mouth, kissed the head of him and tilted her head back to swallow. Theo stared at her in a mixture of awe and arousal. She smiled up at him and moved her eyes between his eyes and his still hard cock.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to stand.

She stood before him, staring at him until he sprung into action and kissed her hard on the mouth. Hermione moaned into his mouth as he kissed her with a ferocity unmatched by any of her ex boyfriends. Desire pooled low in her belly and she kissed him back with matching ferocity. He grabbed her hips and threw her back into the bookshelves behind them. He grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before positioning the tip against her entrance.

"What about not 'sullying the purity of your virgin rod' for Tracey?" she asked as he teased her entrance mercilessly through her knickers. She ground against him and he chuckled.

"Sod pureblood values. Tracey wouldn't be bothered to suck my cock until she had full access to the Nott fortune. But not you.. you're willing to fuck me without the promise of financial security. _That_ , Head Girl Granger, is a major turn on." he whispered the last part.

"So the future Mrs. Nott is financially motivated? Merlin and I thought she was with you for your _obvious_ charisma." Hermione whispered sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm positively overflowing with charisma and charm, believe it Love. You just fail to see it." he whispered against her neck as his lips traveled down her throat. His hands left her hips and grabbed the lacy material of her knickers. He pulled down roughly and watched her knickers fall.

"I'm slowing discovering that." she whispered back. He smiled as he slid into her wet heat. She moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders. He groaned as a mix of pain and pleasure coursed through his body.

He pushed inside her to the hilt and watched as her mouth fell open. He smirked to himself with Slytherin pride and pulled slowly out of her. She shivered at the sensation and Theo's smirk became a smile. He thrust back into her roughly and her hips bucked against his own. He picked up his pace and her legs wrapped low on his waist.

With each powerful thrust he brought the both of them closer to an end and suspended was killing him. He moved a hand up to knead her left breast and she cried out loudly. He smiled as he reached his face down to kiss her. He kissed her chastely and then he licked her lips until she opened them. Their tongues tangled for dominance and Hermione won. She began sucking on his tongue in his mouth and as she did, he became even harder inside her. He stroked himself against her tight inner walls until he felt his balls tighten.

"Hermione, can I release inside you? Are you on the potion?" he asked, begging himself not to release. Hermione nodded against her own release. Theo smiled and began to thrust maniacally into her. Her moans got louder with every thrust and it was a powerful feeling, knowing he could elicit such reactions from a beautiful woman. And as much as he tried to deny thinking it, Hermione Granger was definitely a beautiful woman; beautiful, smart, kind, fiercely determined. She would be the perfect girlfriend, minus the whole mudblood thing. No, not mudblood anymore. From now on he would refer to them properly, muggleborn.

With that final thought he thrust into her one last time and deposited his seed deep into her channel. She shuddered against his less vigorous thrusts as she rode out her high. He kissed her again, sweetly as she came down from her euphoria.

When she finally stilled, he unwrapped her legs from him and sat her feet firmly on the library floor. He held onto her gently as he looked down at her. She had certainly shaken up his world.

"Thank you for the tutoring session Hermione." he whispered as their eyes met.

"Anytime Theo." she whispered back, reaching up and kissing him again. They heard footsteps approaching the library.

They looked towards the door at the sound. Then their eyes met again and both sets went wide in fear.

"Accio clothes." Hermione whispered as they all flew at her. She grabbed them expertly, dodging behind a bookshelf. Theo pulled his trousers up and fastened them quickly.

And just in time. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Gregory Goyle round the corner into the library at just that moment.

"Told you he would be here. He was getting a tutoring session from your esteemed colleague." Blaise snarked. Draco smirked and Goyle laughed.

"Where's Granger?" Draco asked. Theo shrugged.

"She left before you got here." Theo answered, nonchalantly looking around to where Hermione hid, and was likely dressing.

"So how was it?" Goyle asked, leaning against the library door frame.

"Not so bad really. She's quite brilliant. And not too bad to look at either." he said, grabbing his bag and shouldering it. The three other men looked at him as if he was mad.

"But she's a mudblood Theo." Goyle answered.

"Muggleborn Goyle." Draco and Theo said at the same time, before sharing a look. Draco waved on Greg and Blaise and grabbed Hermione's bag, giving it to Theo, who shouldered it with his own.

"So what happened between you two?" Draco asked in low tones.

"Let's just say I learned what she uses that mouth for besides making us pureblood princes look like dunces." Theo said, winking at his taller, blonder friend.

"What? How did that happen?" Draco asked. Theo smirked as they neared the library door.

"All part of the tutoring. We had to create a spell about desire. And let's just say Hermione's quite the kinky little chit. She gets turned on by the smell of books." Theo whispered. Draco smirked.

"Since when do you call her Hermione?" Draco asked. Theo smiled.

"Since I decided I want to date her." Theo answered, chancing a glance at her hiding spot as they walked down the hall outside the library. From her hiding place, now fully clothed Hermione smiled.

 _"Date her_? Just because she's a good shag? If that's your only criteria, you could date half of Hogwarts." Draco muttered. Theo smirked and clapped Draco on the shoulder.

"You know what they say my poor, naive little Draco, 'Lust will always walk into your life wearing Love's dress. And you will fall for her every time'." Theo replied. Draco pulled a face and Theo laughed.

"You think you _LOVE_ Hermione Granger? Because of a shag against the shelves in the library? I think the prissy swot stole your sensibility through your cock." Draco continued. Theo laughed out loud and shook his head.

"Mate, you're missing the point. She's not like the contractually obligated to adore us future Mrs. Malfoy and Nott. She sucked me off simply because she wanted to. Tracey told me she wouldn't do even the slightest thing sexually unless she was being paid for it. Can you believe that?" Theo said, as they rounded the corner to the Heads corridor.

"I didn't tell you? My parents nullified my marriage contract." Draco stated, looking at the floor. Theo looked at the floor as well.

"Wow. How did you manage that?" he asked, as they walked.

"My father's diminished capacity, and my mother's guilt of making me a Death Eater…. Mother nullified our previous contract." Draco stated proudly.

"Lucky arse." Theo muttered as they entered the Heads common room. They laughed together as they settled on the couch by the fire.

Five minutes later, Hermione came into the common room nonchalantly. Theo looked up and felt his cock stiffen.

"Draco, T-T-Theo?" Hermione said, her eyes falling on the pair.

Draco nodded in acknowledgement, his eyes slightly black with arousal or anger. Theo smiled at her.

"You, uh, you forgot your bag in the library. So i brought it here for you." Theo stuttered, nervous around the girl he now loved.

Hermione smiled a small smile.

"Thanks Theo." she said.

"Listen, uhm, Hermione. I thought maybe sometime we could get lost in Hogsmeade together." Theo said, looking at Hermione with hopeful eyes. Hermione looked at the floor.

"Oh, Theo, uhm, no thank you." Hermione said dismissively. Theo just stared at her. He could tell she didn't like hurting him with her rejection. He nodded.

"Oh,ok my mistake. I'll just go. Thanks for the help Granger. I know what to do for Runes now. Bye Hermione, see you later Draco." Theo said, walking out of their common room. Hermione watched the closed door for a few moments before walking to sit on Draco's knee.

His arms wrapped around her and kissed her cheek. Then kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Love." he whispered. She turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand moved to rest on her knee.

"No problem." she answered, laying her head on his.

"I hope he realizes now it's worth it to love outside of a marriage contract. I found my true love that way." he whispered, kissing her neck gently. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, yes you did, and so will he." she whispered, closing her eyes to the sensation.

"Now…. Why don't you show me what you showed Theo?" he said, gathering her in his arms and standing. Her head fell backwards in a melodious laugh as he carried her up the stairs to his room.

"I think I could do that." she shot back, as he kicked open his bedroom door.

They spent the rest of the night making love in each other's arms.


End file.
